kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Criminal
Criminal: Outlaws & Miscreants Before joining the Adventurer's Guild, your character was an experienced criminal with a history of breaking the law. He or she has spent a lot of time in the company of other criminals and still have contacts on the wrong side of the law. You've been closer than most ordinary folk to the world of murder, theft, and violence that hides beneath the veneer of civilized society. *skill proficiencies: Deception, Stealth *tool proficiencies: one type of gaming set, thieves' tools. *equipment: a crowbar, a set of dark common clothes including a hood, a belt pouch containing 15 gold worth of mixed coins. d12 Criminal Specialty The Adventurer's Guild does recruit criminals, but not those who are evil or sociopathic in nature. Instead, they look for those with experience in specific types of crime with something of a "it takes a thief to catch a thief" philosophy. Choose a role you played in your criminal life or roll using the table below. #burglar #con artist #enforcer #fence #highwayman #extortionist #forger #pickpocket #poacher #professional gambler #snitch #smuggler Varient Criminal: Spy Although your capabilities are not much different from those of a burglar or smuggler, you learned and practiced them in a very different context: as an espionage agent. You might have been in the employee of a different guild, a powerful noble, or perhaps you sold secrets to the highest bidder or as a professional blackmailer. Feature: Criminal Contact Your character has a reliable and trustworthy contact who acts as your liason to a network of other criminals in Seaport. You know how to get messages to and from your contact, even over great distances. In addition, you gain an advantage in Charisma (Persuasion) checks when you are with other criminals who know (personally or by reputation) either of you or your contact. Suggested Characteristics The type of criminals that join the Adventurer's Guild are not villainous to the core. Some even have an abundance of endearing, if not redeeming, characteristics. Like all adventurers, they've agreed to follow the Adventurer's Code but it also the nature of most criminals to look for loopholes. d12 Personality Traits #I always have a plan for what to do when things go wrong #I am always calm, no matter what the situation. I never raise my voice or let my emotions control me. #I am fearless and impulsive; I am quick to take action and never turn down a dare. #I would rather make a new friend than a new enemy. #I am incredibly slow to trust new people. Those who seem the fairest often have the most to hide. #I treat everyone as kindly (or unkindly) as I see them treat myself or others. #I don't pay attention to the risks in a situation. Never tell me the odds. #I don't like being alone and am at my best when part of a group endeavor. #I am funny and playful, fond of making wisecracks and the occaisonal prank. #I have a short fuse and blow up at the slightest insult. d10 Ideal # Honor: I don't steal from others in the guild. (Lawful) #Freedom: Chains are meant to be broken, as are those who would forge them. (Chaotic) #Detachment: It's simpler and more effective to avoid being emotionally attached to people, places, and things. (Any) #Charity: I steal from the wealthy so that I can help people in need. (Good) #Greed: I will do whatever it takes to become wealthy. (Evil) #Cynicism: Everything that can go wrong will go wrong and other people needed reminded of that. (Any) #People: I'm loyal to my friends, not to any ideals, and everyone else can drop dead for all I care. (Neutral) #Optimism: There's a spark of good in everyone; most people want to do the right thing. (Good) #Hedonism: Eat, drink, and make merry- all day and every day. (Chaotic) #Redemption: It is my responsibility to live morally and ethically to attone for my past. (Lawful) d10 Bond #I'm tryin to pay off an old dest that I owe to a generous benefactor. #My ill-gotten gains went to support my family and they need my continued financial support #I am searching for a specific magic item or spell component to save someone I dearly love. #Something important was taken from me, and I aim to steal it back. #I will become the greatest adventurer that ever lived and show someone back home they were wrong about me. #I have enormous gambling debts to pay off to someone I'm frankly scared to death of. #Joining the adventurer's guild saved me from years of imprisonment in Seaport for my criminal behavior. #I'm guilty of a terrible crime that has brought me terrible shame. I am trying to redeem myself for it. #My family was murdered and I became an adventurer to avenge them. #Someone I loved died because of a mistake I made. That will never happen again. d10 Flaw #I have a compulsion to steal something small from any location that I go. #when faced between money and my friends, I usually choose the money. #I spend money recklessly and can never seem to build a savings. #If there's a plan, I'll forget it. If I don't forget it, I'll ignore it. #I am snobbish and have an inflated sense of self-importance #I have a "tell" that reveals when I'm lying, #I am insolent and can't avoid insulting people I think are foolish, ugly, or stupid. #I turn tail and run when things look bad #I am slightly derranged or mad; my behavior can get extremely bizarre. #I compulsively lie about myself, even when there's no good reason to.